Hold My Hand
by greyashes
Summary: Hermione accidentally said her feelings out while Draco smirks...


**Hold My Hand**

_Hold my hand…_

_And never let go._

_They say love is a complicated feeling that can cause the earth to tremble; the heavens and earth to collide. They say love is something that would never change despite it all. _

_They say when in love, everything is perfect. _

_They say love is often filled with countless difficulties and they also say that love is often about trust and honesty. _

_But that's what they say._

_**11am, Outside the Great Hall**_

He sneered at me.

I glared back.

"Granger," he said my name and flashed me his trademark smirk. I couldn't help but flinched with that penetrating gaze of his, overflowing with undeniable coldness and abhorrence.

_Was that supposed to be love?_

"Malfoy, get out of the way," I hissed with contempt. Those plain brown eyes of mine searched through his blue crystal ones. _Empty. _His eyes were devoid of all emotions._ Nothing at all. _

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron interrupted without warning. Despite Ron being the tallest Gryffidor around, with a towering height of six foot three, Draco was no shortie either. Draco was, if I am not wrong, just a slight one or two inch shorter than Ron. The smirk on Malfoy seems to grow wider and he seemed pleased to have stirred up frustration in Ron.

I grimaced.

Draco didn't look like he was going to move out of the way any time soon.

_Why does he have to be so obstinate around my friends? All those nights we spent together… comforting each other… understanding each other… talking about our lives. We were each other's advisors, best friends, comforters and…to put it less crudely…_

_Friends with benefits. _

The clock was ticking…

And Ron looked like he wanted to murder Malfoy.

Right now. Right then.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ron, let's go, just ignore him," I mumbled and shoved past the two males.

To my immense relief, Ron followed after me without a word.

All of the sudden, I felt a slight pleasant burning sensation on my back. He had touched me with his hand.

I knew.

_Same place, same time. _

_-_

**_12.43am_**

He was late.

I lay on the couch, gazing at the ceiling. It was the first time since we have met that he was late. I couldn't help, however, to ponder about what had happened to him. Had Snape caught him loitering around the corridors? Or had he been unable to get rid of that annoying Parkinson? Or…

Had he forgotten about their appointment?

My weary eyes scanned through the vacant room. Frustration was arising.

Suddenly, I heard the most beautiful sound on Earth.

The wooden door had creaked.

I sat up immediately and stared intently at the door. A hint of his platinum blonde hair appeared.

"Draco?" I whispered my voice barely audible.

"I'm late," he replied causally and strolled towards me. I nodded. I knew him well enough to know that he didn't give reasons or apologies for his actions, not that I mind, of course. He sunk comfortably into the couch next to me. I stood up abruptly.

I stared at the maroon carpet. This was going to be hard.

"We have to stop thi-this thing," I said reluctantly. Honestly, I didn't know what to say and how to put it out to him. This thing… this connection… this meeting of ours; we have had it every single night without fail, sharing our feelings vocally and well… physically.

I fully comprehended that I would miss this, but… this really have to stop.

A frown appeared on his chiseled face and he shifted slightly on the couch. All Hermione Granger, other than I, had to do was to take a good look at displeasure and instantaneously, I understood.

"_You better have a good reason."_

"We really can't continue. There's no reason," I finished and started walking towards the exit. I turned the golden knob…

"_Secretiv."_

He was making this difficult for me.

I turned on my heels with a soft sigh. Malfoy held a lustrous wand and watched me. His eyes held a certain trace of anger.

… Tears clouded my vision.

"Draco, it's impossible. The War's coming. We better stay away from each other," I sniffed. Words couldn't describe how shameful I felt. Why do I always have to cry like that?

He just continued staring at me.

_What the heck?_ I wiped off my tears furiously. "Open the door, Malfoy," I ordered.

"That's all?" he said.

I was superbly infuriated by his sentence. I don't understand. How could he be so uncaring? For goodness' sake, didn't he get it? The war was coming; we have to fight each other, and probably KILL EACH OTHER.

Yes, that isn't much. Chopping off the heads of each other was going to be so enjoyable.

Haha.

"Oh damnit, I love you, Draco. Why can't your stinky brains get that?" I didn't say though words, I SCREAMED it.

He looked amused.

"NOW OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" I commanded, suddenly burning with hatred for the man smirking in front of me. I spun on my heels. There was no way I was going to show this ignorant man my tears.

I didn't know he had been creeping up to me, until I felt his hand around my waist and could you believe it? My skin was burning with desire at his touch. See how vulnerable I am to him?

"Did I just hear a certain miss telling me that she loves me?" he whispered; his warm comforting breath tingled in my ears. I refused to reply him.

"Why won't we survive past war?" he asked again. If he removed himself right now, I swear I'll just collapse. I remained silent.

He held his hand in front of me.

"_Hold my hand," _he muttered.

I froze then.

"_Hold my hand." _he whispered again.

I cautiously placed my hand on his. His fingers grasped my right hand and moved it to my chest. I knew he could feel my heart beating horrendously fast, but he kept quiet about it.

He asked me to close my eyes and I did without a word.

"_Don't ever let go."_

There, we stood, closing our eyes, just appreciating each other's presence and there we stood,

_Comforted with the thought that someone on this earth…_

_loves us. _

_ spell that locks the door._


End file.
